


All For Show

by SakuraScout



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraScout/pseuds/SakuraScout
Summary: In which Hei lies.Takes place during the 18 months Hei and Yin are on the run between seasons 1 and 2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : All for Show  
>  **Fandom** : _Darker Than Black_  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Hei, Yin; HeiYin  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Warnings** : Set during the year and half Hei and Yin were on the run from the Syndicate. Yin's pretty responsive, so let's just say this happens during their later part of their journey.  
>  **Disclaimer** : _Darker Than Black_ is owned by Tensai Okamura, BONES, Aniplex, and Square Enix. I own the stories I write.  
>  **Summary** : In which Hei lies.  
>  **Word Count** : 324  
>  **Originally Posted** : 2 September 2013

[LJ](http://http://sakura-scout.livejournal.com/20350.html) | [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9654507/1/All-for-Show) | [DA](http://sakura-scout.deviantart.com/art/DTB-All-for-Show-397715768) | [tumblr](http://sakura-scout.tumblr.com/post/60003102190/all-for-show)

~

 

The dining hall filled with the clinking of glasses and chants of "kiss her," both directed in Hei and Yin's direction. To refuse the request would do little to remove the attention of the other guests in the hotel. Thus, Hei went along with it and Yin followed his lead.

_This is a stage kiss_ , thought Hei. He brought a hand to cradle the back of Yin's head and guide her lips to his.

_This is part of our cover._ He closed his eyes, taking in the moment with his other senses: the slightly chapped surface of Yin's lips, the warmth of her skin, the gentle give of her mouth, the silken strands of her hair, the faint citrus scent of the hotel's shampoo, the roar of approval from the other diners, and the taste of vanilla almond from Yin's ice-cream dessert.

_This serves no other purpose._ Hei angled Yin's head a bit further back and to the side, but never relinquished his hold. He felt the Doll's hand slide up the front of his chest and curl long pianist fingers into the material of his shirt.

_This is just an act._ He withdrew his mouth from her pliant one, finding her lips rosy and swollen. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her eyes remained closed. A crow of "kiss her again" rose over the din of the room, but Hei’s gaze didn’t stray from Yin to see who had issued the command.

_This means nothing._ Hei lowered his lips to Yin's again, swiping his tongue along the seam of her mouth which opened to him. His tongue slid over the ridges of her teeth, soft palate, and the slick muscle of her own tongue. He breathed in sharply through his nose when Yin mimicked his actions.

_Nothing at all._ His free hand gripped Yin's hip and drew her closer, pressing the pads of his fingertips into the soft flesh hard enough to bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I REALLY wanted a kissing scene between these two?
> 
> Please leave comments, constructive criticism, and/or questions. Thank you.


End file.
